falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Facepunch
Facepunch is a Super Mutant who is a member of the Chicago (Midwestern) chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel. A loyal soldier in the Brotherhood’s armies, he has been able to curb many of the tendencies that are common to his race. History Facepunch remembers very little of his past before his transformation. He does vaguely recall being male; besides which, many Super Mutants are generally assigned masculine pronouns because of their appearance and male-like characteristics. What is known is that he was one of those transformed by the Enclave during their disastrous return to the Wastelands in 2241. Surviving the Enclave’s destruction, he fled east to avoid the vengeful NCR and Brotherhood of Steel. Ironically he ended up making contact with a different Brotherhood of Steel, being the Chicago-based Midwestern chapter. While he was captured by the Brotherhood for intruding onto their territories, he was not immediately executed as he expected. Rather, the Brotherhood soldiers did something that surprised him greatly after his experiences in the NCR, and that was make him on offer of joining their ranks. Not sure what to expect, but not having many other options, Facepunch agreed to their offer. What he found to his surprise was that there were other Super Mutants also serving the Brotherhood. Added to that were Ghouls and robots amongst their ranks. What he began to gradually understand was that this was a very different Brotherhood of Steel to the one that he had fled, one that did not seem to have much in the way of contact with its Mojave-based counterpart. Facepunch was indoctrinated into the Brotherhood’s ways and rules; their codes of preserving technology and protecting the people of the lands that they had claimed. There were also certain other rules that were specific to Super Mutants, such as a ban on cannibalism (“no eat mans”) and an admission that Super Mutants were not inherently superior (“all mans is equals”). These were jarring at first, but what he found was a degree of acceptance that was very different to the ‘us against them’ mindset that had dominated on the West Coast. Over the years, Facepunch became a reliable soldier within the Brotherhood’s ranks. While he was a faithful soldier, his lack of intelligence and cunning (Common to second-generation Super Mutants) meant that he was never going to be promoted to a senior rank. This seemed to serve him just fine, as despite his changed mindset, he relished fighting on the frontlines alongside the soldiers of the Brotherhood. He saw action against all manner of threats, including raiders, slaver gangs, rouge robots and even other Super Mutants. The latter he would try to capture alive where possible and give them the option of signing up as he had. In 2283, he was a part of the force sent to the Colorado front under the command of Paladin Sara Redsky to shore up the Brotherhood’s defences. Secretly, Facepunch was hoping for something to happen that would give him a chance to fight the “puny Legion mans”. Fate did not disappoint, as he was soon thrown into the thick of the fighting against the invading forces. This gave him the opportunity that he had relished for so long, a chance to cut loose and fight against a powerful foe. On the battlefield, he became a terror, a massive green engine of destruction that waded into the Legion’s ranks, dealing death with whatever weapon he had at hand, and his bare fists if nothing else was available. While he was not the only Super Mutant in amongst the Brotherhood’s forces, he was still prominent in their battles. His presence became so feared by the Legion that they gave him the nickname ‘Viridi Turpus Barbarus’ out of a mixture of fear and respect. Facepunch fought all the way through the campaign, leaving a trail of crushed, mutilated and face-punched Legion soldiers in his wake, cumulating in the battle of Bernard’s Pass. At the end of the conflict, he remained stationed on the frontier under Senior Paladin Sara Redsky’s command, keeping a wary eye on the Legion forces. While the border remains quiet for the moment, he remains not only vigilant but also eager for the prospect of renewed battle. Personality Decades with the Brotherhood have somewhat changed Facepunch from the typical Super Mutant outlook. He no longer espouses the ideals of Super Mutant supremacy over all else, and instead has learned to accept that all are equal. Likewise, he has sworn off many common Super Mutant habits, such as cannibalism and keeping gory trophies. Instead, he has a strong sense of camaraderie with his fellow Brotherhood soldiers, and will gladly shout their triumphs. He respects the Brotherhoods’ leaders, especially Senior Paladin Redsky for her leading them to victory in the Colorado border war. In battle, however, he is a Super Mutant through and through. Confident in his strength and power to the point of recklessness, he prefers to attack his enemies head-on. He rarely engages in any sort of subtlety or stealth, and his tactics are largely limited to ‘kill the bad mans’. That he usually does such while screaming at the top of his mutated lungs makes him a very intimidating presence on the battlefield, enough to demoralise weaker or less disciplined foes. While this did not work as well against the Legion, he still proved to be a threat to their soldiers. Appearance Facepunch looks like every other Super Mutant; he is big, green, muscular and hairless. He also has a lot of scars. Equipment Because of his role as a frontline soldier, Facepunch has been issued arms and equipment suited to his station and stature. He wears a suit of heavy armour that is adorned with Brotherhood symbols to identify him from the rouge Super Mutants that still plague the wastelands. His main weapon is a Vindicator Minigun that he enjoys indiscriminately firing at the enemy until it runs out of ammo. However, he will gladly use whatever weapon comes to hand if it allows him to kill the enemy. Category:Characters Category:Super Mutants Category:Brotherhood of Steel